


ill show u the world

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, ko runs......, likr if u cry evertiem...., very rmotional, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda gets injured............ almost dies..... but who saves him???!!?!!! pls read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill show u the world

"IM GONNA BURN THE HECKING FIRE STATION!!!1!!" komaeda screamed!!

Hinata shouted, "NoOOOOO BRO WHYYT???????" 

Komaeda smaks him.......... he gets the rope and the tape..... and puts it over hinatas mouth.......

"shut up...... sweaty :)" komaeda said winkingly.

hinata did the :O face and then turned it to a >:O face.. he was mad!!!

"KOMAEDA DONT DO THIS MAN" he shouted bu t the tape muffled his screms.

komaeda FIRMLY GRASPED the gas pump thingy and sprayed it all over the entire station.... chiaki ran and she called the cop

Komaeda jsut laughed he said "lmao." 

hinata was crying he was so sad so betrayed.,,..... also he was getting rope burn bc he got tied up!!??!?

he heard the sirens and he gasp :0! he was like "omg i want ko to run!!!" but komaeda did not hear him...... the cop shot his gun but it missed ayyyy

but oh no!!!! ko trippped and hinata was like "nooooo watch out for the fireeeeee!!!! ur gonna get burned!!!!!" 

komaeda did the shocked face he didnt knowwwewwwww.  he tripped on that croth chain thingy he wears on his pants?? its edgy but it killed tje man.

he fell face first into the fire and the cops the laugh. 

"i never thought that i could walk through rhe fireeeee........" komaeda said passionately, "i never tjought that i could take the burnnnn."

"NEVER SAY NEVER!!!" hinata said rIPPING THE TAPE AND THE ROPS OFF HIS SWAG SELF!!!!

lmao but he couldnt take the burn bc he got burned..... lik if u cri evertiem.... 

~two days later at the hospital~

"he's gonna be ok.." the doctor said doubg the pushy glasses up thing, "but his eyelids are never going ti heal."

hinata cries hes like "baby baby baby...... NOOOOOOOO!" 

komaeda beckoned to him.... "come.... closer...... i need..."

hinata clutched koamedas weak hand, "what do u need :("

"i need..... i NEED," komaeda said breathlessly, "a tailor....."

hinata >:(

"BECAUSE I BURNT MY EYELIDS!!!" he yelled and then he passed out rip

hinata screamed but cried but also laughed lmao.

~2 weeks later~

ko is finally out he is equipped with new slightly discolored eyelids........ he sees sodapop

"ayyy how u doing??? im out of the hospital!!!!" he syay and he is very happy bc he has eyelids :')

soda like high fives him, "ayyy cool bro!!"

"anywyw," komaeda says doing the worry look, "where is hinata-kun....."

soda has the sad look, "dont u know wjo gave u those eyelids......"

komaeda is so shocked and sad he is like "oh no!!!! why how what where who????!!!!! jimmy!!!"

he falls to the ground crying, "at least i have his eye.....lids."

"lmao he was just in the bathroom hahahahahahahhahaahha" soda laugs

komaeda fricking decks him rekt

hinata returns from the bathroom and they share some intimate bro time ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
